transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Markon
Wilderness Battlegrounds North - Cybertron Underground The phosphorescent blue landscape here dips into a deep, inhospitable valley dotted with corrosive pools of gallium oxide. In addition to the pools and scattered pieces live ordinance waiting to be stepped on, packs of subterranean wirewolves scavenging the dead and hunting loners add to the challenges of moving through the region unscathed. Endless battles between Darkreach and Markon have turned this already bleak landscape into a veritable hell. In the center of the valley, a fortified lone tower stands as the key to holding the area... Things have been quiet in the subterranean wilderness of Cybertron, though if tension made a sound, it would sound like a hurricane settling over the battlefield. Over the past several cycles, the chess pieces have been mobilized from Darkreach and Markon, from the underground sea to the far south, to the ruined city with no name. But it's here, in the valley, where the first shots will be fired. Autobots and Decepticons alike prepare themselves for war, taking cover behind hastily thrown together barricades and hillsides. In the middle of the valley, a lone tower- the only true high ground in the region. It's quite possibly what could turn the tide in what promised to be an ugly fight. Tremendous Brutal, field commander of the Autobot forces of Markon, crosses his arms, scowling from the command bunker. "There is too much cover, too much foliage for our flyers to soften these monsters. They will hide in the shadows like cowardly cyberdogs and pick away with their anti aircraft." Blades looks out over the vast area, and he feels really weirded out. He's underground, but it's almost like he's not? There's plenty of room to fly, here, but if he flies up high enough, instead of the air getting too thin for his rotors, he will run into a ceiling, that... he could climb? Something to keep in mind. Blades reckons, "Could really use some scouts like Sandstorm, out here, to get in there and find the Terrorcons, so we can bring the fight to them." Torque has been spending a lot of time in Markon since their first visit, getting to know both the people and the culture. It's a wonder she never visited before, because what more could a femme ask for than a city of drinking, brawling, and building? But right now she has to focus, overlooking her equipment one last time before stowing her things away and peering over the barricade she's currenting behind. "Guess it'll be a ground fight then." She comments to Tremendous Brutal, steeling herself for the impending battle. With all the inhospitability of the surrounding region and only a lone tower to act as defense, a sane person would think only the toughest and strongest of Autobots would dare even be here. Brutal soldiers, at the very least! ...So, what's thet bright yellow crane doing here? He's rolling after Blades in that underground area, crane hooked on to a hanging basket of what looks like miscellenea supplies. He stays quiet for now. "What's wrong with cover? It could work to our advantage as much as it does to theirs." Blurr comments to Tremendous as he leans casually against a wall in that same command bunker. "Maybe even more." He smirks, finally straightening up. "That is, if you sent someone ahead to scout out the terrain so you know what it looks like long before they ever get their bearings. Someone who can move -fast-." Hint hint. He frowns over at Grapple. What's -that- guy doing here? Finally get the struts to actually fight? Psh. Meanwhile, at the exact moment Brutal is speaking: Hun-Grrr laughs as one of his sharpshooters, a demon frog beast thing Croakcase, shoots down a Markon recon drone with his acid spit. The Terrorcon commander flexes his shield arm, and gives Blot a nasty grin. "Let these cowards send the best of their flying devices! We will pull them from the sky and eat their circuits." Blot finds this hilarious. "Decepticons! These fool Autobots sleep in a dream world, to think they can contain our wrath! But soon they will wake, and experience a TRUE NIGHTMARE! Decepticons! TO BATTLE! Decepticons! TO WAR!" In a shuddering, grinding transformation, Snapdragon shifts into a filth-covered tyrannosaurus! Buzzsaw glides in. He would not miss this little skirmish (and the onset of war) for anything. There is far too much at stake, and far too much he would like to see done before the smoke clears and the dust settles. Drifting towards the nearest branch along the front-lines of the Decepticon forces, the condor kicks his systems into sneaky-quiet-stealth mode and begins recording what he sees before him, transmitting it back to the Decepticon forces in the area. << Transmitting the terrain. Use your processors and advance smartly, or die trying.>> Combat: Buzzsaw slips into the shadows and out of sight... Mecha Tyrannosaurus doesn't prepare, he just sleeps until someone jabs him with something or kicks him over, or yells very loudly like Hun-grrr does. Sprawled on his side with his snout dipping into one of the gallium oxide pools, he startles awake and staggers to his feet, snorting chemicals from his snout. "Neh! Eh?" "Time to kill!" urges Krunk. "Go, hurry!" "DO NOT RUSH ME /KRUNK/," Snapdragon bellows, twisting around on his claws to stalk after Hun-grrr. He looks over what Buzzsaw transmits on his HUD and scoffs. "Useless BIRD!" Porsche 928 comes speeding wrecklessly into the area. Something was up, and Dead End wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he was here whether he wanted to be or not. Skidding to a halt and sending a cloud of dirt and sand everywhere in his wake. After a bit of a pause, the Stunticon flips up into his robot form and begins to survey the area. With a quiet sigh, he peers up at the tower and mutters to himself, "Oh man, what is this supposed to be? I thought this was something important..." Dead End skids to a halt and shifts to his robot form. "Ha! I welcome it." Brutal retorts to Torque. His optics snap towards the battlefield. "Do you hearThey are coming! It is time for fast friend Blurr to prove he is both fast and hard! To battle, brother!" Sure enough, the crackle and pops of small arms and laser fire can be heard from the front. Brutal smashes his fist into a com. "All units, prepare for incoming! Decepticons are charging! Follow unit commands and engage at will! Victory, Autobots! Victory or death!" On the field, rust red, white, and black color schemes clash with crazy looking monstercons. There aren't a lot of tactics. Not down here. Just a lot of chaos, and a lot of death. Both sides seem pretty ok with that. Suddenly, there was fighting and blaster fire and lots of carnage, and this was really not what Grapple signed up for. Granted, he knew it was probably going to happen, but he was just here to lug supplies around and redesign a section of the tower! Not for.. Actual combat! The precious supplies are dumped haphazardly behind a rock. He transforms behind said rock and tries not to look like much of a target despite the bright orangey-yellow paintjob. Oh, but, hey, he has a gun, so that's something, right!? The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Torque says, "Primus, I've never seen this many monstercons in one spot!" Blades has his blades on his back, rockets on his knees, and his photon pistol in his subspace pocket. He's ready to go. The Protectobot shrugs. "Just point me where you need me." Blurr makes a face. This Brutal guy reminds him of Sky Lynx's use of fancy vernacular to make himself sound more....oh, never mind. He nods to the mech despite his thoughts. Oh, he'll prove he's fast and hard, all right. Shouldn't have to, since everyone -should- know who he is, after all. "Well, if we want any measure of luck being able to hold this place down, I'm guessing that tower is our best bet." Speeding off toward the tower, he examines the terrain and tries to get the scope of the enemy positions and numbers. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Oh boy, that's a lot of monstercons. It's actually a little intimidating to see both sides clash before her in the large scale battle. But no.. No, she has to get out there and help send those Decepticons running. And so, squaring her jaw, Torque thrusts a fist into the air to cheer with the others. "Victory!" The medic boosts herself over the barricade and shifts to her altmode, engine revving hard and tires spinning as she speeds off into the fray, introducing her grill to a few Cons that cross her path. It's only after she's mowed down a few that she shifts back to her base mode and gets upclose and personal for some good old fashioned CQC. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Grapple sets his defense level to Protected. Arcee follows the others toward the tower...she's thinking toward the task ahead, and doesn't have a lot to say as she heads off with them. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Protected. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Stylish! Hun-Grrr roars as he charges into the sea of redshirts, picking one up by the face and flinging him into a nearby pool of gallium oxide! "Yesss...death, Autobots! It comes for you!" He spots a familiar blue car darting around towards the front, and snarls. "Ah! A challenge! His t-cog will make an excellent edition to my beautiful collection." A rare appearance in his robot mode, Hun-Grr fires a shot off with his laser cannon! Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! Combat: Hun-Grrr (Hun-Grrr) used "Sonic Stun Gun": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Mecha Tyrannosaurus trudges out over the battlefield, yellow optics narrowing on... the easiest 'bot he can spot. PINK! Well there's also the bright happy yellow Grapple but he hardly has any "meat" to him. "COME TO ME, ARCEE!" he roars, leaping over an oxide pool to barrel haphazardly into the fray. He makes to bring a giant clawed foot down on the pink femme's hood. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus misses Pink Saturn Sky with his Smash attack! Buzzsaw mutters at the various remarks taking place on the comms and lifts into the sky. There's being productive, and then there's angering the bird...and that's not the best thing to do. He glides along as a speck in the sky and continues to watch the battle as it unfolds, scouting out various targets and sending telemetry data to the ground forces below. <> He banks and picks his own target. Want to cripple the Autobots? Beat up on the medic... Folding his wings into a dive, Buzzsaw jets straight for the one mech he knows will be instrumental in the Autobot's defensive action, the leading edge of his wings extending into blades to slice Grapple's midsection. "Hello. I have decided to kill you today. Please, do resist. It makes it far more fun." Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grapple with his Your crane-boom. I want it. I shall take it. attack! -3 Dead Endtakes to the skies for a better look at the battlefield. He was honestly hoping there'd be someone nearby to beat on, but no such luck there. In the distance, he notices Blurr speeding towards the tower. He mutters softly to himself and takes aim, "I bet he thinks he's so fast, let's see what he thinks of this... Combat: Dead End misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Compressor-Air Gun attack! Combat: Dead End (Dead End) used "Compressor-Air Gun": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Aggressive. "Whoah! What's this?" Arcee manages to avoid getting stomped on by mere microseconds. "Wel-l-l...I don't *normally* take requests, but since you asked nicely...!" She speeds up, hoping to knock the seriously icky-looking Snapdragon back some distance with a glancing blow off her fender. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with her Ram attack! Oh god, an attacking bird from the sky! Where did he even COME from?! Grapple flails in alarm; it's an entirely stupid thing to do that actually leaves him open to more of the attack. In his panic, he somehow forgets to use his gun and instead brings up his... Gun arm. Which, as soon as he fires it, becomes very clear is NOT filled with ammo of any sort. Gray-white gunk shoots out instad. Cement? Caulk? ...Something worse? Only Grapple knows! Combat: Grapple strikes Buzzsaw with his CAULK IT GOOD attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Buzzsaw's Agility. (Crippled) Blades gives his fellow Autobots some support, trying to ping the sighted Decepticons with photon blasts from his photon pistol. It's not the way he wants a fight to go down, but no one ever said life was there to make Blades happy. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Torque perks up as two big contenders enter the battlefield, looking over to spot both Snapdragon and Hun-Grrr wading through the chaos. The Terrorcon seems to be the biggest threat, however, and it just won't do to have two mechs attacking Blurr at once. Knocking another monstercon back with a swift kick, Torque gives herself room to transform and speed off in the direction of Hun-Grrr. "Good luck with trying to hit that guy!" Torque jeers and pulls a hard turn when nearing the Terrorcon leader, tires squeeling and tow boom ratcheting around to sling her hook at him. Once on, she tries to do a bit of stunt driving, zipping around the beast's legs to trip him up a bit. Torque folds in on herself while shifting to her altmode. Combat: Blades strikes Hun-Grrr with his Photon Pistol Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Hun-Grrr's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Photon Pistol Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Dead End with his Photon Pistol Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Dead End's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Buzzsaw with his Photon Pistol Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Buzzsaw's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Tow Truck sets her defense level to Neutral. Yes, Blurr indeed thinks he is so fast. Because, you know, he IS that fast. And he proves it by dodge both Dead End's -and- Hun-Grr's attacks. Chuckling, he flips up into his biped form. "That all you got, Decepti-creeps? Tch, I expected better! Especially from you, Hun-Grr." He taunts, then speeds off toward the tower again, this time with his weapons blazing! The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Tow Truck strikes Hun-Grrr with her Towline Lasso attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hun-Grrr's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blurr strikes Hun-Grrr with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr strikes Dead End with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr misses Buzzsaw with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Hun-Grrr is not thrilled: Blurr should be dead and the Terrorcon should be wading through Markon by now. Instead, he's getting photonned and optic scrambled and then... The big robot falls flat on his face due to Torque's AT AT special. And then gets shot in the side of the head by Blurr. The angriest roar of all time happens, and Hun-Grrr transforms, breaking free of Torque's tow cable. "Now...Now you will all deal with my BEAST MODE!" With a thundering roar, Hun-Grr transforms into the fearsome and murderous bane of the Cybertron Underground, a Two Headed Razor Drake! Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "INSOLENT FE-" Snapdragon gets plowed into and knocked over rather spectactularly. "Get UP!" shouts Krunk. "She's coming back around!" Snapdragon hauls himself back to his claws and whips his tail to steady himself, just in time for Blades to blind the shit out of him. "RAAAAAAUUGHHH!" TIME TO MURDERIZE BLADES! Lunging into a slow-starting charge, Blurr's shots make him trip up, and he'll end up crashing into /some/thing with his jaws wide. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Blades with his Ram attack! Buzzsaw gets...splattered? Hard to say, but whatever it is, he winds up glued to the ground and unable to get back into the air. And that's also right about the time Blades decides to overload his optics. Flailing around to get free is all that saves him from Blurr's shot, which is done by sheer luck. Still, everyone should know what happens when you corner an animal, and Buzzsaw is no different... or...wait, is he? He looks at Grapple (or, rather, where he believes Grapple to be) and the scratchy, horribly synthesized voice emits over the vocal emitters, "Wait! Autobot! Noble Autobot. You would not find it so noble to strike down a foe that cannot move or see, would you?" Not that he is entirely helpless, either... No, he's getting a nice systems reboot in... "Grapple, is it? Look, so many other targets worth picking. Targets still in the fight..." Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Grapple for weaknesses. "What the...!" Dead End sputters, flipping backwards and grabbing his eyes, "Damn it, that's just playing dirty!" he changes his direction, spinning sideways to get away fromt he source of the flash. Combat: Dead End sets his defense level to Protected. Grapple seems to be as equally startled by the fact that his caulk attack worked as much as Buzzsaw is; for a moment, he just sort of stands there, stunned by his good luck. ...And then Buzzsaw had to start talking. 'Noble'? Maybe. But Grapple is also out of sorts from the flush of combat. He picks up his gun and... Smacks Buzzsaw with it. But also sort of runs off at the same time, so he doesn't even check if he actually HITS the bird. He doesn't even have the mind to turn in to vehicle mode. At least, not until a few yards in. Combat: Grapple misses Buzzsaw with his Punch attack! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! The Decepticons seem to be distracted for the moment, so Blurr once again takes off for the tower, transforming back down into his hovercar form. If he's lucky, none of them will be able to nail him before he gets to the door! In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blades is assaulted by a dragon. Righteous. Trapped in Snapdragn's jaw, Blades grabs one of the blades on his back and tries to shove it up into Snapdrgon's robo-uvula. "Chew on this, motherboard fragger!" Combat: Blades strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Rotor Blade attack! -2 As Snapdragon goes to attack Blades, Arcee passes him close on one side, and there's a whirring sound as her back hubcap folds inside and is replaced by what appears to be very, very sharp cutlery. This pan full of blades then rotates, and flips quickly in Snapdragon's direction. "At least get off the road!" she exclaims, trying to pass around him. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with her Tire Spikes attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's Agility. (Crippled) And down he goes! Torque slows to a stop and shifts again as Hun-Grrr topples over. "Heh, bigger they, harder they.." Of course he has to transform right as she says that, towline falling away uselessly. "Scrap." She grimaces and reels her line back in, fists balling and feet shifting to a fighting stance. But her attention changes to another target when the sight of Dead End driving blindly her way catches her optic. "Tch, and where d'yah think you're goin', Stunticon?" Leaving Hun-Grr for the moment, Torque turns to face Dead End head-on, making a run for him and aiming to slam a fist down hard atop his hood to stop him in his tracks. Combat: Tow Truck sets her defense level to Aggressive. Torque shifts several plates before standing upright in robot mode. Combat: Torque strikes Dead End with her It'll Buff Out attack! -1 Here he comes to save the day!!! Well, he's coming to help Arcee anyways. One of the few robot flying mode 'Bots, Grimlock drives towards the ground, landing with a foot screeching as he skids a few feet before coming to a complete stop. "Me Grimlock say time to chew energon and kick ass and me all out of energon!" Of course, he doesn't realize he wouldn't be functioning without energon...blame Daniel for Grimlock trying something new. Oh well, here's hoping his impromptu speech can inspire the other bots. Combat: Grimlock inspires Pink Saturn Sky , Cybertronian Hovercar , Blades, Grapple, and Torque with lofty and noble words! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Guarded. Buzzsaw is able to get his systems online just in time to slash his way out of the caulk and roll out of Grapple's...lackluster punch. He lifts into the sky and runs a quick diagnostic, still having to deal with a fair bit of residual static and haze in his optical sensors. How inconvenient. But, he is airborne again and that is a good thing. Gaining altitude, he starts making his way towards the tower, the soft 'kCHNK' of mortar tubes being loaded and fuses being primed as he strafes the Autobot contingency along his way. If you can't see straight? Go with indirect fire. Skipping blades due to...well, proximity to friendlies. <> Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grimlock with his RUN FROM BUZZSAW FOOLS! Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his RUN FROM BUZZSAW FOOLS! Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Torque with his RUN FROM BUZZSAW FOOLS! Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grapple with his RUN FROM BUZZSAW FOOLS! Area attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus ends up one of Blades' blades embedded in the back of his throat. Which freakin' hurts. But not as much as it hurts Krunk. "DEATH! DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" roars Snapdragon as Krunk curses over and over, see as he makes up Snapdragon's head. Not a good situation. Then Arcee zooms by to chop up his legs with her crazy tire spikes. <> he barks at Buzzsaw. If Blades doesn't yank his blade out, he's going for a ride in Snapdragon's jaws as the rex whips around and charges straight for GRIMLOCK. Well, for Grimlock's voice, since he still can't see slag. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Grimlock with his Prehistoric TACKLE with a side of clawing attack! Dead End oofs, now blinded and grounded by a sudden, unexpected punch. Pulling himself up from the dirt, he grumbles something about having just done touchup recently before leaping into car mode and peeling towards and, hopefully, past Torque. Diving forward, Dead End transforms into his vehicle mode. Combat: Porsche 928 misses Torque with his Side Swipe! attack! Blades is dragged along by Snapdragon, because getting out of someone's jaws is actually pretty hard? He eventually yanks his blade out, trying to twist it, hard, as he does. Then Blades manages to fall out and sort of ends up rolling on the ground. Combat: Blades strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Twist the Blade Until You Feel attack! -4 For once, fortune was smiling upon Grapple! In the middle of a warzone, and none of the Decepticons were paying attention to him! He could just keep driving and take cover in the tower, as long as no one decides to attack hi -- And then Buzzsaw's, er, buzzsaw smacks right in to him. Grapple skids in alarm; he doesn't quite fishtail, but his crane hook does fly through the air a bit. Still, he keeps racing for the tower. When he gets what he thinks is close enough, he transforms, looks for that bird, and, FOR THE FIRST TIME, actually fires an actual gun at him. He remembered he had it,t his time! Combat: Grapple strikes Buzzsaw with his Pistol attack! The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! No one shoots at Blurr, so he hurries inside the tower and scrambles to the top. Now with the perfect vantage point, the spies Buzzsaw's mortars raining down on his friends. "Oh no you don't..." he mutters, and raises his electro-laser in an attempt to shoot the bird out of the sky and hand him over to the mercy of his terrestrian teammates. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr strikes Buzzsaw with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Buzzsaw has been temporarily incapacitated. Pink Saturn Sky continues on to put some distance between herself and the angry Snapdragon. When she spots Grimlock arriving, she smiles to herself. "Aw, yeah, just the guy I wanted to see." She transforms and pauses to observe him for a moment, hopefully beneath the notice of the behemoths... Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Neutral. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Torque knocks Dead End square in the chest when he flies too low, effectively grounding him. But he's not out for the count, it seems. Torque is quick to leap out of the way as he tries to clip her, the femme growling and shifting to her altmode again to give chase. "Not gonna get away that easily!" She calls from behind, badgering the mech while keeping on his tail like a scene out of Duel. Explosions from Buzzsaw overhead strike the ground around her, scorching her sides. But she soldiers on, revving her engine and slamming on the gas to give him a hard rear ending. Torque folds in on herself while shifting to her altmode. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to aim her next attack. Combat: Tow Truck misses Porsche 928 with her Rear-ended (Ram) attack! Has a nanocycle before he's immediately assualted from the air by Buzzsaw and then sideswiped by Snapdragon, sending him flying off, sprawling, nearly landing him in one of the nearby pools. He growls, shaking off the hit and clearing his optic before he jumps up, levelling a rocket launcher at Snapdragon, "Me Grimlock say, Hello! My little friend!" Seriously, a talk, with Daniel. Combat: Grimlock strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! -3 Two Headed Razor Drake roars again, because folks really need to remember. And then he starts tromping towards Torque, because he remembers that she tripped him. No one does that to the walking calamity.It's time to remind her: "NO ONE BRINGS DOWN THE WALKING CALAMITY!" Both heads roar, and then both tear into random Infiltrator class 'Bots without missing a step. "I am Hun-Grrr! I am death!" He chews and swallows. "Death!" He lunges for her, jaws gaping. "DEATH!" Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake misses Tow Truck with his Devour attack! Buzzsaw takes a solid blast from Grapple that clips his wing, causing a synthesized noise that can only be described as seething. Though, that is a short lived thing as he's caught by another blast from Blurr, which shorts out his systems for the second time this fight, causing him to spiral downward towards the ground in an uncontrolled descent. This is not a good thing... Unless you're Air Raid. Then it totally is. "FFFRAK!" Krunk yelps as Blades twists his rotors into some fancy cybernetics, and Snapdragon finally frees himself. "Glitchin' PUNK!" snaps Snapdragon, flinging all manner of grime and oil at the red-and-white chopper. Then Grimlock's crazy rocket launcher nails him in the side, and he teeters to keep his balance while bright orange flames erupt from his armor. "You THICK IMBECILE! You'll die by my claws tonight!" He springs forward with his jaws stretched, aiming to take a decent chunk out of Grimlock's shoulder or at least pull him down to the ground. "RRRAAAAAAHHH!" Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Grimlock with his Carbon-Steel FANGS attack! "AHH-HAHAHAHA! You're WAY too slow to catch me like that!" Dead End taunts his persuer, chiding her for being too clunky to be of any use catching a sleek sports car like him. He snickers low under his breath, "Now you're in my territory." as he races towards the tower. A small object spits out behind the racing Porsche, waiting for Torque to rumble over it... Combat: Dead End takes extra time to assist Two Headed Razor Drake 's next attack. It's a miracle! Nothing else has attacked him! Which lets Grapple to actually run inside the tower to both take cover and to get a better vantage point on all the carnage! Too bad Grapple isn't nearly as fast as Blurr is; it's gonna take him a bit to actually get to the top of the tower. No elevator here, nope. Blades laughs and laughs and laughs as Snapdragon's grime and oil spray him. Each droplet hitting his armor feels like a golden rain of sheer GLORY. The Protectobot rolls back into a crouch and assesses the situation. Grimlock has Snapdragon handled, and that's that. Grimlock is a Final Solution. So Blades decides to assist Torque! He takes to the air - cheerfully, even, because he can still feel the hot oil on his frame, and he provides Torque with some air support. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Two Headed Razor Drake with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Grimlock didn't need that shoulder plating anyways! Snapdragon's teeth tear off a large portion of that armor, sending sparks flying and fluid and earning an ear-splitting roar from Grimlock! "Me Grimlock need that shoulder! It keep out water and ...stuff!" While Snapdragon chews on his hard earned piece of Grimlock, Grimlock says, "You like me so much, have more! Boot to head!" With that, a giant metal boot of his is aimed straight towards Snapdragons face! Combat: Grimlock strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his STOMP'D (Kick) attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee spots Dead End proceeding toward the tower, and she pulls her pistols out of subspace to fire off a few shots at the Stunticon...as she does, she gets on her radio. Combat: Arcee strikes Porsche 928 with her Pistol attack! "Gah, he's way too fast.." Torque grumbles to herself as Dead End speeds on ahead. She tries to go faster, but a rumble in the ground growing closer forces her to pivot her rearview mirror and see.. a dragon! "Slag!" Jaws descend and she veers out of the way, running over whatever it is Dead End lays down before wheels catch and she tumbles in a roll. "Ergh.." Torque grunts, shifting back into her robot mode and looking up to stare down the Terrorcon now before her. "So you want a piece of me?" She challenges, pushing to her feet to stand her ground. But she doesn't put her fists up. Instead she pulls a small disk-shaped object from subspace and slaps it on her chest. "You're gonna have to find me first, then." And with the press of a button, she vanishes! Thank you, Grind, for the handy little gift. Torque shifts several plates before standing upright in robot mode. Combat: Torque activates her cloaking field and vanishes from sight! You receive a radio message from Arcee: You're getting more company, Dead End's nearly to the tower. The Decepticons seem to be far too busy with the rest of Blurr's team below, which is fine with the speedster, honestly. But then he hears that Dead End is on the way, and he needs to do something about that! Pointing his blaster downward he seeks out the Stunticon and attempts to put a damper on his approach. Previously, on Hun-Grrr: Hun-Grrr ate those two dudes! The beast's jaws glow with an unnerving plasma fire, even as Blades opens fire! Hun-Grrr stalks around Torque and Blades...And then Torque vanishes! Hun-Grrr shrieks with rage, ("I'll murder you, Barrel Rider!") and then takes said rage out on Blades! None of this is going as planned! (the plan was murder everyone easily) Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake misses Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Digested Missiles attack! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Porsche 928 with his Laser attack! Torque says, "Thanks for keeping him occupied, Blades!" Porsche 928 says, "Gyah! Damn it, stop that! You're ruining my finish!!" as he swerves trying to duck incoming fire and failing," Buzzsaw hits the ground with a healthy THUD and ... well, that's about it. He's not moving. Arcs of electricity continue to crackle along the surface of his chassis as the dust from his impact rises slowly. Porsche 928 continues racing towards the tower, but brings his weapons to bear in Arcee's direction, "You like chipping paint? I'LL SHOW YOU CHIPPED PAINT!" Combat: Buzzsaw takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Combat: Porsche 928 strikes Arcee with his Plasma-Energy Blaster attack! Blades says, "Anytime!" Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's optic shatters along with a few fangs when Grimlock drives his foot down on his head. "BLRRGH!" His jaw is driven into the ground, and he wrests it skyward with a tremendous heave, flinging his gigantic skull into Grimlock's chest. "I shall DEVOUR YOU, AUTOBOT!" Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Grimlock with his HEAD (Ram) attack! Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock check see if Arcee ok over there?" And Grapple FINALLY gets to the top of the tower! Wow, that took a while. By the time he gets there, he's panting and wheezing a little. And a bit leaking, too; Buzzsaw did get a few hits in, after all. Oh, and from here he can actually SEE things! ...And we're not doing so bad. Grapple could even see Buzzsaw's twitching body. The architect decides... To just stay right there. Really. Arcee gets pelted with blaster-fire, messing up her own finish quite a bit. "Oh, I'm going to do better than wreck your finish, mech. I'm going to wreck your whole entire *day*..." She transforms once more, speeding in her Saturn Sky mode to catch up with Dead End...and once she's close enough, she 'taps' his back bumper, trying to knock him out of balance. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Stylish! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Porsche 928 with her Ram attack! As Grimlock drives a foot into Snapdragon's face and Snapdragon returns the favour, headbutting him in the chest, Grimlock takes a few steps back, shaking his head before he laughs? "Me Grimlock say chest harder than head, silly wanttobo Dinobot! Me say show you how it's done!" Taking a few more steps back, Grimlock lowers his rocket launcher again and charges forward, only to flip up the weapon at the last minute into subspace and clasp his fists together, slamming them both down towards the top of Snapdragon's head, aiming to knock some sense out of the con. Arcee says, "I'm...still functional, Grimlock...going after the Stunticon now...he's nearly to the tower. You just do what you have to do." Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 65: Success! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Savage BITE! (Smash) attack! Torque is thankful Blades takes the attention off of her, or she'd have a hungry Terrorcon trying to sniff her out. This gives her enough time to round the beast and ready herself. She's got one shot at this, she has to make it count. Clenching her jaw and balling her fists, Torque digs her feet in before sprinting towards Hun-Grrr. Shifting all her strength to her legs a moment, Torque makes a running leap as she nears, her invisible form springing off of an enemy monstercon's head and launching straight for the big guy himself. "Open wide!" Torque roars, her cloak dropping mid-air as she reels back a fist and aims a full powered punch to one of his heads. Hopefully she tears something off! Combat: Suddenly, Torque appears out of fat air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Torque strikes Two Headed Razor Drake with her Powerfist attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois manages to evade the super-gross dead guy missile coming at him, and he's in time to see Torque be a beautiful angel of pure brutality. This is one of the best days! He crows, "Torque, that was wicked!" He provides a bit more Air Support for her, because wow, that was great. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Two Headed Razor Drake with his Air Support attack! -3 Two Headed Razor Drake is getting exploded. Alot. And that's just making him angry. The beast transforms into his robot mode, and shrieks down at the ever changing Torque. "It's time you took an unexpected journey...TO HELL!" And he bashes at her with his shield. The Two Headed Razor Drake twists and transforms, rising in the form of Hun-Grrr, leader of the Terrorcons! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Torque with his Shield Slam attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus earns joined fists atop his noggin, which nearly splits from the force, and certainly dents inward. The white-and-purple rex howls in agony and draws away, shaking his bleeding head. Krunk is not appreciative. Things are in the red, but Snaps is angry, almost as angry as Hun-Grrr! "No self-respecting 'con would ever WANT to be a DINOBOT! INGRATE! IDIOT!" Mustering the last of his strength, he rushes the Dinobot and jumps last second to try and bring his clawed feet over Grimlock's head. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Grimlock with his MOAR CLAWS attack! Buzzsaw rolls to upright himself and shakes off the lingering static from Blurr's...annoyance. He gets back into the air and engines roar to life as he stabilizes in-flight once more, moving towards the tower itself. <> He looks around the battlefield proper and narrows his optics. This is not going well, and it does not take a genius to figure that one out. He dives towards the window Blurr blasted him from and snaps at the speed-demon of an autobot. The intent is not raw damage, or...any damage. It is calculated, precise to the point of a surgical incision, and simply meant to slow the mech down while continuing to antagonize the Autobots. <> Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Blurr with his Slow down a little there! attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Acute Vision": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blurr's Agility! (Crippled) "Oof, hey! Watch it!" Dead End swerves, sending a cloud of dirt flying. He skids trying to right himself after being rammed. Regaining his stability, he brakes hard, spinning around to face Arcee, "You're going DOWN! You have NO IDEA what it's gonna take to get the dents buffed out of my bumper!!" the Stunticon revvs, then peels out sideways, then turns towards Arcee, "It's ON!" Combat: Porsche 928 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Porsche 928 strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his Fender Bender attack! Aw, Buzzsaw wasn't downed for good? Grapple is disappointed! Though, the bird either hasn't noticed he's here or decided Blurr was the bigger threat; either way, it leaves the architect open to do something else. At first, he brings out his gun, but the corner of his vision catches something. He turns and realizes... Right. Tower. Weapon. HMMM. How good was his aim, exactly?! Combat: Blurr compares his Technical to 65: Failure :( Combat: Grapple strikes Hun-Grrr with Tower Missile Battery's Tower Missile Battery attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hun-Grrr's Accuracy. (Blinded) Grimlock jumps into the air, metal flashing and folding and twisting to sprout claws and teeth and tail, landing with a ground-shaking thud as the savage Tyrant Lizard emerges. Blurr stumbles backward a bit when Buzzsaw dives at him and clips him in the side of the leg, displacing a few joint servos. "Pff, down but not out, eh? Well I'll have to fix that, then." He swipes at the Cassette-bird, attempting to send him careening into a wall. Noticing the missile batteries, he turns toward Grapple. "Grapple, make yourself useful and get those m--" Oh. Heh. Seems he's on it already. Well he's getting better every cycle. "...heh, never mind." he smirks. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr strikes Buzzsaw with his Fixing That attack! Robot T-Rex! has had enough of this other Con calling himself a T-Rex, even as he feebily claws and scratches. Finally though, he's had enough, sensing that his foe is near to the end of his rope as it were, shifts and roars a terrible sound. "ME Grimlock finish this now! Seen earth kittens that do more damage than you! And it honour to be DINOBOT!" WIth that, Grimlock leaps into the air?...his tiny arms out in front and his red optics blazing as those huge dino feet of his come flying straight towards the bulk of Snapdragon's body as he aims to squish this bug once and for all... Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus falls to the ground, unconscious. Blurr says, "Good work, Grapple--keep it up!" **CRASH!!** Oh yeah, Arcee *definitely* gets a nasty dented gouge from the Stunticon's reckless move, and she sure looks like hell, now, but she's somehow still running. "What was that? 'It's On'? That what you said? As you wish," the femme says derisively, and up pops some sort of launcher near her spoiler. Suddenly, thousands of razor-sharp, metal shards are flying in Dead End's direction as if propelled from a gun. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Porsche 928 with her Shrapnel Launcher attack! Blades says, "Awesome, Grimlock!" Grimlock roars...rather loudly over the com. Torque grins up at Blades when she lands after her flying punch, nearly blushing from the compliment. "Heh, thanks! But I've got more where that came from!" Speaking of, looks like she's going to have to use it as Hun-Grrr transforms and smacks her away with his shield. "Argh!" The smaller femme is sent a couple feet, stumbling to a knee. That smack has her head spinning a bit, but she shakes it off and grimaces, a hand coming up to wipe a bit of energon dripping from her mouth. "If I'm going to hell, I'm takin' you with me!" She bites back, waiting for the tower to strike Hun-Grrr before moving in and grabbing hold of the Terrorcon from behind. With a grunt of effort and the groan of hydrolics, Torque puts all her power into lifting the giant mech off his feet and flipping backwards to slam him into the ground with a full on suplex! Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque strikes Hun-Grrr with her Suplex Special attack! Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say 'Who want some?'" Arcee says, "...Could use an assist...Grimlock..." Bell UH-1V Iroquois is absolutely loving Torque's fighting style today. Whatever Markon did to Torque, it's done her some good, he thinks! The helicopter cants around Hun-Grrr, trying to come up behind him to pepper Hun-Grrr with some distracting fire. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Hun-Grrr with his Pepper and AsSALT attack! -3 Hun-Grrr should have never attacked Torque when she had a finisher stored! Rockets from the tower slam into Hun-Grr's back, and he stumbles forward, right into Torque's suplex! Up and over, the Terrorcon is smashed into his back, and stares up at the 'sky,' completely dazed. "Decepticons...re...retreat." He manages to sputter as Blades shoots the crap out of him for good measure. Combat: Hun-Grrr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Buzzsaw gets smacked by Blurr and does indeed hit a wall, crashing to the ground. But, he's still not out of it. Static continues to creep into his optical inputs and one optic is not working at all, but he's still mobile. And so long as he is mobile, he's going to make it count. Pushing off the ground, he goes for the larger of the threats. The one holding the keys to the missile silo. The bird is up in a flurry of activity, letting out an ear-piercing 'SQUAWK' as he goes straight for the constriction-bot's optics. Because...well, if you're sure you are about to get thrashed, you go out big. And optics are oh-so-tasty... "I am going to rip your optical sensors into ribbons, Autobot!" Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grapple with his Diamond Beak attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus is drooling oil and energon by the time Grimlock comes flying out of the sky to smash his opponent into the terrain. The gallium oxide pools froth as two rexes rip up the metal ground, and Snapdragon rolls onto his back, claws in the air, sparking and gushing a plethora of fluids. Porsche 928 slams up against Arcee, grinding past her as he continues on his tragectory. Triumphantly, he begins to gloat, "How do you like THEM a-ARRRGH!" and is cut off abruptly by a spray of piercing shrapnel. Losing control, the Stunticon careens sideways and plows through a pile of debris. Crumpling into Robot form, he tries to dust off the metal shavings now embedded in his frame and back, "Damn it..." he perks up, as if hearing someone say something, and mutters, you don't gotta tell me twice." With that, he takes off straight to the air and jets off as quickly as his pack will take him. Dead End skids to a halt and shifts to his robot form. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Neutral. Pink Saturn Sky just slides to a stop, and sits there silently for a moment as Dead End heeds the call to retreat. She's hurting. A lot. She doesn't even have any smart-aft remarks for him, or parting shots. She sits there parked, waiting for make sure he's getting gone. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Tremendous Brutal marches towards the tower from the area where he was fighting somewhere over there. "Yes, see how they flee before us, comrades! Run, soft Decepticons!" He laughs a hearty laugh and waves to the fleeing remainder of the Decepticon horde that had gathered here. <> Blurr encourages the architect over the comms. But then he gets attacked by Buzzsaw, who, despite having just gotten slammed into the wall, is apparently still determined to continue fighting. "Pff, you 'Cons just don't know when it stop, do you? Fine, you want to go down flailing, suit yourself." Moving into a position behind them he takes aim at the condor again. Hopefully he won't inadvertantly shoot Grapple's face, too. Combat: Booster Pack Jimmy John's is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. "And that's why you don't mess with an Autobot." Torque sniffs as Hun-Grrr lays there, leaving him to heft up a big rock. It probably won't kill him, but knocking him unconcious is good enough, in her mind. "Hope you don't mind me taking something. I promised someone I'd get a bit of Terrorcon for 'em." With that said, she drops the boulder on his head. Whether it fully knocks him out or not is uncertain, but she takes the opportunity to get what she came for. Whipping out her tools, Torque does something she's not exactly proud of. She removes Hun-Grrr's hands. Of course she makes sure it's done professionally, being careful to seal his wounds so he doesn't bleed out. "Not my favored method of getting materials, and I doubt I'll do it again, but.. Thanks for these anyway." She smirks at the downed Con and subspaces his hands. Combat: Blurr strikes Buzzsaw with his Quickdraw attack! Combat: Blurr uses up a charge on his Jimmy John's booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Jimmy John's Combat: Buzzsaw falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Torque strikes Hun-Grrr with her A Giant Rock attack! -3 You mess with the T-Rex, you get the Stomps! That's not to say Grimlock isn't showing any signs of damage either, as his chest has a rather large head shaped indent along with matching claw marks through his symbol as well. He steps off the ruined Snapdragon, giving the de-activated Con a parting snarl before he stomps off towards Arcee now, heeding a radio transmission. Thundering over to Arcee just in time to see her antagonist skitter off like a Kaon-Cockroach. "Me Grimlock say run...er drive away like earth chicken! BAWWWK! BAWWWWK!" After Dead End tears off, Grimlock hunkers down next to Arcee protectively, patting with a puny metal dino arm, his head turning like an inquisitive dogs'. "Me Grimlock see if Arcee okay now?" Oh god, the bird is back and it's IN HIS FACE! Grapple flails in the controls again; it's deja vu all over. But he still has controls of the missiles; all he had to do was get Buzzsaw out of his face first! And -- ...Blurr already got him down. Oh. Oh good. Grapple falls on his rear, badly injured. Looks like he's missing an optic. Ow. Bell UH-1V Iroquois sees that Torque is trying to... steal Hun-Grrr's hands? So he tries to help her out by trying to shoot the REST of Hun-Grrr, so he can't fight her back while she makes like IDW Ratchet. Worst wingman. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Blot and Rippersnapper charge towards Blades and Torque to save their beloved Warchief. And then Torque drops a rock on Hun-Grrr and Blades shoots his corpose a few times. The two of them stop, and they look at each other. And then they run. They run far. Buzzsaw goes out in a blaze of sparks, blasted off Grapple's face, Blurr's shot igniting some primed and ready mortars which results in a nice little explosion somewhere within the condor's frame... The ripped out optic Grapple seems to be missing clatters to the floor while the cassetticon is blown clear out the window. Based on the trajectory? ...yeah, he's not going to be gliding away. Rather, he's about to make a rough landing. Thud. Grapple stumbles back to his feet; he looks like he culd REALLY use a medic. The optic on the floor is stared at for a moment before he picks it up; he winces as he moves. A moment later, he spots Blurr with what vision he has left. "...So, that went well." He sounds a little off-kilter. Arcee very slowly transforms, and she's quite a ripped-up mess following this bout...but she's walking on her own, so that's a plus. She smiles at Grimlock as she makes her way toward the others. "I'll survive," she promises, grinning at Grimlock. "You kicked some butt out there. Great butt kicking, Grimlock." Torque gives Blades a thumbs up when he shoots a few rounds at Hun-Grrr, signalling that the big lug's down for the count. "Nice shootin' up there, Blades!" But now that the battle has been won, it's time to do her real job. Taking her medical kit in hand, Torque makes her way back to the others. <> Robot T-Rex! gives a smile, if Dinobots can smile, offering an arm for Arcee to stabilize before he waves at Torque. "Me Grimlock stomp what made to do. Thank Wheeljack for buttkickingness." Uncategorized Comm Chatter Hun-Grrr roars! Dead End says, "What're we even doing here? Who cares about some stupid tower?" Buzzsaw says, "That was not necessary." Hun-Grrr says, "Kill Autobots, weak little Stunticon! And then we take their city!" Dead End says, "Weak, huh? Meh, whatever... I'm not weak, I just know when I see something that's pointless, and this tower is it." Hun-Grrr says, "Perhaps I will pull your pointless spark from your chest, Stunticon. Motormaster may even thank me." Buzzsaw says, "This tower is the gateway to Markon's demise." Buzzsaw says, "It is worth taking." Dead End says, "I don't know what a Markon is.. but since I'm here already, I'll bash a few Autobots just to make you happy." Snapdragon says, "Nrrrghh, the TOWER you FOOLS!" Buzzsaw says, "As soon as I can see where it is." Buzzsaw says, "I am almost to th-*static*" Snapdragon says, "Aah-aah-aah!" Dead End says, "This is not going well..." Hun-Grrr roars! "The tower! GET TO THE TOWAH!" Snapdragon says, "WHAT IS THE STATUS!" Hun-Grrr says, "KILL THEM ALL!" Dead End says, "I got Mater on my tail and my frame's dented... so great. Just great." Buzzsaw says, "STATUS=SYSTEM_REBOOT PROGRESS:80% {||||||||..}" Buzzsaw says, "I am back online. System performance is substandard, but sustainable. Resuming flight to the top of the tower." Buzzsaw says, "Are any of our forces in the tower?" Buzzsaw says, "Grapple has assumed control of the mis*static*missile system." Hun-Grrr rawrs! Hun-Grrr says, "Re....retreat..." Dead End says, "Well, that went great." Buzzsaw's emergency beacon goes off. Dead End says, "... that's just perfect." Blast Off says, ".... I'll send someone out to investigate." Dead End says, "Good luck, better hope they didn't gut him for scrap by now." Blast Off says, "Indeed."